


Howl

by Deadlihood



Series: Alternate Me's Love Alternate You's [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong didn't want to go to that strip club, but man is he glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, this is my very first slash fic AND my first KPop fic! Let me know what you think, and this is dedicated to my beloved Dani.

“I cannot believe you managed to talk me into this.” Jiyong muttered, flashing his ID at the bouncer.

Chaerin grinned, gleefully presenting her ID to the bouncer. “Because you love me. And I’m getting married, so you have to come to my bachelorette party.”

“But you’re marrying a _woman_. And this is a _male_ strip club.”

“So? Just because I’m marrying a woman doesn’t mean I stopped being bisexual.” The other women in the group chimed in their agreements. Jiyong knew some of them, Dara and Minzy the best, but the others were near strangers to him. All of them had followed Chaerin’s instructions to dress in black to a tee. In rebellion against being forced into this outing, he’d worn a red leather jacket that clashed completely with his bright red hair. He almost wished he’d chosen to go to Bom’s party instead. From what he’d heard, she was taking her friends to a club to dance and have fun. It seemed much more appealing than sitting in a chair watching half-naked men thrust their dicks into women’s faces.

“You owe me a beer.” Jiyong told Chaerin as soon as they were seated. Of course, she’d chosen to sit right next to the stage, proudly displaying the cheesy “Bachelorette” sash that someone had presented her with. “Or maybe just a bottle of vodka.”

“It won’t be that bad. Besides, you like men, you’d think you’d enjoy this.” Chaerin flagged a passing waiter down. He was wearing skin tight black jeans and the cheapest tuxedo collar, and very little else. It took all of Jiyong’s strength not to roll his eyes.

“I’m picky. Let me be picky.” Jiyong ordered a beer, sharing a sympathetic glance with the waiter. He was the lone man in the rowdy group of women, a buoy lost at sea. Because of his closeness with the guest of honor, he was seated one spot away from the stage, close enough to get some random stripper’s dick sweat on him.

As soon as the beer was handed to him, he cracked it open and took a long gulp. He was going to need to get drunk, fast, if he was going to make it through the night. Thankfully, Chaerin didn’t like to wait for things and they’d shown up for their reserved seats ten minutes before the show was scheduled to start. Then he only had two and a half hours of half-rate strippers coming out to get through.

“Will you get that sour look off your face?” Chaerin nudged him with her shoulder. “Come on, indulge me for a couple hours.”

“Like I don’t already indulge you enough.” He chuckled, kissing the side of her head. “I love you and I’m happy for you and Bom, but you’re not going to make me enjoy this.”

“I will bet you ten dollars that you find at least one stripper here attractive.”

“You’re going to owe me ten bucks at the end.”

“I don’t know, Jiyonggie, the strippers here are pretty good.” Dara said from across the table.

“I guess we’ll have to see, won’t we?” He tipped his bottle back and took another long gulp. The lights dimmed and the emcee’s voice came on over the loudspeakers, announcing the first act.

“Construction workers. How original.” Jiyong muttered under his breath, watching the strippers play with the sledgehammers and swing them about like dicks. Some of them were cute, but not enough to interest him. He was picky and everyone knew it. He rarely dated or hooked up because he was always waiting for the right person to come along and be worth the trouble of it. That was probably why he spent so much time with Chaerin and Minzy and Dara and Bom, because he didn’t have anything better to do. Or anyone better to do.

As he got deeper in his beer and the show continued, he started to relax a little more. No one had yet dropped a spotlight on him as the only man in the whole strip club with his clothes on, and Chaerin was having a good time. That was the important part. She’d especially appreciated when she’d gotten pulled onstage and “searched” by the cop, who had basically dry humped her over the back of a chair. She came back laughing hysterically and red as a beet. As long as she was happy, that was all that was important. And he couldn’t deny that these strippers were quite talented, even if none of them quite tickled his fancy. One man definitely defied physics by doing the splits across two chairs and making his ass bounce in time to the beat. That took talent and more glutes than Jiyong could hope to produce in his entire life.

“Our next performer comes straight to you from Seoul, South Korea, and trust me, you can see more than his soul!” The announcer called over the loudspeaker. “Please, welcome to the stage, T.O.P!” Some of their group looked up interestedly at the knowledge that the next stripper was from Seoul. Jiyong and Chaerin had both been born there, and Dara and Minzy had family still living there. Jiyong sincerely hoped that this T.O.P wasn’t about to come out in traditional Korean dress and strip it off, because he might just have to hate them.

Instead, he strolled on stage in a tailored black suit, crisp white shirt covering his torso. None of it looked like tearaway clothes, which already had Jiyong more interested, especially when he got a better look at the stripper’s face. At first, all he’d seen was the back of his platinum bleached head, but he turned around as the first notes of Justin Timberlake’s “Sexy Back” started to play.

His cheekbones and jaw were sharp enough to cut your hand on, strong brows hovering over intense eyes. He had a full, wide mouth that seemed almost obscene as he darted his tongue out to wet his lips. His hips began to move to the rhythm of the song, a pelvic thrust punctuating the beginning of the lyrics.

_“I’m bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don’t know how to act”_

The first thing to go was his jacket, slipped off his broad shoulders and discarded onto a nearby chair. Then in one smooth motion he pulled off his tie, wrapping the black silk around his wrists.

 _“Dirty babe_  
You see these shackles?  
Baby I’m your slave”

With his hands bound in front of him, he gave another powerful thrust of his hips that warranted a cheer from the crowd. He loosened his wrists and began undoing the buttons on his shirt as his body rolled, achingly slow so that the crowd of women would cheer louder for it. The open shirt revealed a stomach rippled with muscles. Jiyong thought he was in love.

_“Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast”_

The belt was the next thing to go, then he undid his fly, revealing a hint of something bright red and shiny. As he eased the pants of his narrow hips, he revealed a pair of well-muscled thighs that Jiyong ached to touch. He was glad there was a table cloth on the table because Chaerin wouldn’t be able to see the semi he already had, and the man hadn’t even gotten all the way out of his clothes yet.

The trousers hit the stage and Jiyong squirmed in his seat. Not only did T.O.P have a pair of incredible legs on him, but if the bulge in those red satin booty shorts was anything to go by, he was _packing_. The hip shaking and dick thrusting began in earnest and Jiyong’s brain short circuited. He couldn’t believe his eyes and felt like he should stop staring so intently, but he couldn’t help himself. T.O.P was fucking gorgeous, all broad shoulders and unabashed confidence. And when he turned around and Jiyong saw that tight, firm ass crammed into those shorts, he wondered how the shorts didn’t split.

Three minutes and fifty nine seconds after the announcer had called him to the stage, T.O.P walked off in nothing but those red shorts, bills sticking out of the waistband. Jiyong shifted uncomfortably. He was going to have to sit here and think about nothing but garden gnomes or some shit until his hard on went away.

“I think it’s safe to say that Jiyong found a stripper he liked.” Dara cackled, clapping her hands together.

“You should have seen your face, Jiyong.” Chaerin imitated him, eyes round as quarters and mouth hanging open. “You should get his number after the show.”

Jiyong snapped his jaw shut, trying to hold onto what little was left of his dignity. “He’s hot, yeah. But he’s probably straight.”

“You never know until you try.” Minzy pointed out. “Bom and Chae wouldn’t be getting married otherwise.”

“I doubt I’m going to end up marrying a stripper.” He scoffed. Maybe not marry him, but definitely get fucked by a stripper. Of course, that thought did very little to get rid of his boner. _Garden gnomes, Jiyong. Garden gnomes with fishing poles…god why did I have to think about poles…_

Thankfully the next stripper that came out had a face only a mother could love and he managed to go soft again, easing his discomfort.

“I’m going to go out for a smoke.” Jiyong said. Chaerin waved a hand acknowledging him, not taking her eyes off the man doing something ridiculous on the stripper pole. He slipped past the bouncer, who nodded when he showed him his neon orange wristband, and found a quiet place to stand and smoke for a moment.

He’d never reacted in public like that to a man. Then again, he’d never had a man take his clothes off and move like that in public. As he smoked, he briefly let his mind wander towards what kind of force those hips and abs could put behind a thrust. His stomach clenched and he tried to think of garden gnomes again.

“Can I get a light?” A deep voice said behind him. He turned and nearly inhaled his whole cigarette when he saw T.O.P behind him, dressed in a hoodie and sweat pants now. Cigarette tucked between his lips, he held up his lighter, shaking it to show him it was empty.

“S-sure.” Jiyong managed to light the cigarette without setting either of them on fire, which was a damned miracle.

“You’re Korean.” Jiyong blurted because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

T.O.P blew out a stream of smoke. “I am. And so are you, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah. I’m Jiyong.”

“Seunghyun.”

“Why do you go by T.O.P?”

“Because Seunghyun is a little long for a stripper name. And I’m a top.” He grinned wickedly at Jiyong and he felt his stomach hit his knees. “So what are you doing here?”

“My best friend is getting married. Best man has to come along.”

“Which one is she? The one in black or the one in red?”

“The one in black. Chaerin.”

“Ah, she got David’s cop show.” He snorted. “Are you enjoying the show?”

“I enjoyed yours.” He wanted to light himself on fire as soon as the words left his mouth. The corner of Seunghyun’s mouth quirked up.

“Thanks.” He practically purred it out. One hand reached out and pushed the side of Jiyong’s jacket aside, revealing his lean torso. “You’ve got the body for this, you know? Women would go crazy over you.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. A body like yours, all lithe and sleek, they really enjoy it.”

“I’d think they’d prefer yours.” He gestured vaguely at Seunghyun’s broad shoulders.

Seunghyun shrugged, the movement pulling his hoodie across his chest.  “We present the most popular female fantasies here at the club.” Something about the robotic way he said it made it clear that it was a tagline he’d been forced to say more than once.

“And this is a popular female fantasy?” He gestured at himself, at the black tank top that hugged his body, at his tight jeans and black patent boots.

Seunghyun’s eyes traveled over him slowly, taking him in. “I know a lot of men and women who would love to get their hands on you.”

“And are you one of them?” Finally, there was his confidence. He’d sounded like a gibbering idiot up until then.

“Maybe.” Seunghyun stubbed his cigarette out against the wall and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. Hot, and he didn’t litter. Jiyong liked him better by the second. “And if I was?”

“Then I’d ask you when you get off work.”

Seunghyun laughed, a deep rumbling sound. “Show ends at 11. We’re here for usually 45 minutes afterwards for the private lap dances and pictures. So unless you’re all right with a midnight rendezvous...”

“Midnight means the middle of the night. Plenty of night after it.” Jiyong managed to give him a winning smile after finishing the sentence.

Seunghyun patted himself down and swore. “I left my phone inside. Give me yours.” Jiyong handed it over and watched as he dialed a number, called it, and then hung up. “There. That’s my number. I’ll call when I get out, and if you’re still up…”

“I’ll be up, trust me.”

Seunghyun chuckled. “I guess I’ll see you later, Jiyong.”

“I guess you will.” They stood there looking at each other for a moment, at a weird impasse where neither could walk away and neither could really say anything else.

It helped that Jiyong prided himself on being able to make the first move. He had to get on his tiptoes a little to reach, but once he’d started moving forward and up, Seunghyun’s arm banded around his waist and helped pull him up for a hot, openmouthed kiss. Jiyong held onto the front of his hoodie to help support himself. The kiss didn’t last long enough for his taste, but it was a promise of what was coming.

“I better get back inside before my manager loses his mind.” Seunghyun said when they finally broke apart.

“Right.” Jiyong sounded a little breathless and he cleared his throat. “I’ll see you later.” With a wink, Seunghyun walked back inside, leaving Jiyong to slink past the bouncer, who had definitely seen everything, and rejoin the table. They’d barely noticed his absence.

If he’d thought the show was crawling by before, it was nothing like it was after making plans. Every act seemed to last ten minutes, even though as he checked his watch obsessively, he knew time was passing.

Finally, the show ended and he practically leapt from his seat.

“Hey, where are you going?” Chaerin asked, watching him gather himself to leave.

“Going. Aren’t we going now?” Jiyong was really hoping there weren’t more plans for after this.

“We’re going to take pictures with the guys now.” Dara said.

Chaerin caught sight of his face and laughed. “Poor Jiyonggie, he wants to go home and whack it to that stripper.” He was at a loss for words and excuses, and had to let himself be dragged along to the group of waiting women backstage.

Seunghyun had changed back into his red shorts and watching the way his thighs brushed against each other made his brain short circuit. After a few rounds of pictures with the other strippers, Chaerin, a devious grin on her face, dragged the group straight to Seunghyun.

“Can we get a picture with you?” She asked, swinging Jiyong directly between her and Seunghyun.

“Of course.” Seunghyun said in that deep voice of his. Jiyong wanted to crawl under the floorboards and pretend he didn’t exist. Unfortunately for Chaerin, Seunghyun stuck to the standard procedure and posed with her, leaving the others to crowd around them. Jiyong was far enough away that he could breathe, but still close enough to check out Seunghyun’s ass in those shorts.

Once the pictures were taken, they moved on, but as Jiyong glanced back at Seunghyun, he saw the stripper watching him. Seunghyun winked, and then turned to the next customer.

“The next part of tonight is girls only, not that you’re bothered, I’m sure.” Chaerin said when they finally left the strip club.

“You guys do your own thing. I’m kind of tired.” He faked a yawn. Seunghyun should be getting off work any minute now, and he was looking forward to it. He kissed Chaerin goodbye and watched as they all piled into the party bus that had been hired to take them to their next destination. He was glad he’d driven himself, and that he’d only had the one beer.

“Jiyong!” Seunghyun called, jogging up to him. He was back in that hoodie, but with tight jeans on this time. “Glad I caught you.”

“I’m glad you did too.” Jiyong spun his keys around his finger. “Want me to drive?”

“Sure.” He looked entirely too large to be sitting in Jiyong’s passenger seat, but that could have been because Chaerin was usually the one sitting there. Jiyong blessed whoever had cleared the traffic that night, because it was a smooth, quick ride back to his apartment.

At least, right up until he and Seunghyun got in the elevator to go up to his place. As soon as the doors slid shut behind them, Seunghyun practically lifted Jiyong off his feet, pinning him up against the wall and kissing him roughly. Jiyong wrapped his arms around his neck to hold himself up, one leg hooking around Seunghyun’s waist.

He only let him down when they reached Jiyong’s floor and Jiyong had to fumble to get the key in the lock with Seunghyun’s mouth clamped on his neck and one huge hand grabbing at his ass. They spilled into his living room, crashing against the couch for a moment before Jiyong managed to drag him backwards into the bedroom. Frantically, they both stripped off their shoes and jackets, discarding them on the floor before climbing up onto the bed. Seunghyun pinned Jiyong underneath him, mouthing at his neck and then sucking hard, hard enough that Jiyong whimpered. He hadn’t been wearing anything under that hoodie and Jiyong thanked God that that wasn’t another layer he’d have to fight through. He ran his hands over Seunghyun’s chest, marveling at how smooth it was.

His hands trailed lower and he thumbed at one of Seunghyun’s nipples, groaning when Seunghyun ground his hips into him in response.

“Get rid of this.” Seunghyun growled out, yanking at the hem of Jiyong’s tank top. He squirmed out of it, throwing it over the edge of the bed. With his lean torso laid bare, Seunghyun went to town, spending a good long while kissing and sucking at his nipples before kissing his way down to Jiyong’s belly. He ran his tongue between the two X’s inked there before hooking his fingers in Jiyong’s waistband, pulling his jeans down just enough to expose the smooth plane of his lower belly, the ridges that lead down between his legs. Seunghyun looked up at him, eyes focused on Jiyong’s as he licked a neat stripe down one ridge.

Jiyong unzipped his fly and started wiggling out of his jeans. Seunghyun took the time to do the same, leaving them both in their boxers. Then the larger man was on top of him again, grinding his erection into Jiyong’s. With nothing but thin cotton separating them, the feeling made Jiyong’s eyes cross. He pushed up at Seunghyun’s chest until he gave him the space to roll them over. Straddling Seunghyun’s hips and sitting straight up, he stretched, arching his back into a bow as he did. He knew exactly how good he looked when he did that, and the hiss that Seunghyun let out at the sight of him was satisfying.

Still putting on his show, he licked a stripe up his palm, getting it slick, before reaching into Seunghyun’s waistband to grasp at him. Those shorts had not been padded; he was thick and heavy in Jiyong’s hand and for a moment he worried about it fitting, but then he felt Seunghyun buck up into his fist and he focused on the task at hand. He gave his cock a couple quick jerks, flicking his wrist as he got to the top, before peeling Seunghyun’s boxers off completely and swallowing him down. Jiyong considered this to be his special talent and he was expecting it when one large hand settled in his hair, almost pulling at it.

He hummed with Seunghyun still in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing with each suck. He kept it up for a while until the hand in his hair held him in place and Seunghyun bucked up into his mouth, not so deep that he choked but close.

“Lie down.” Seunghyun commanded, his cock sliding out of Jiyong’s mouth with an obscene pop. Jiyong licked his swollen lips and did as he was told, lying flat on his belly. “You have lube?”

Jiyong wiggled until he was close enough to the nightstand to reach in easily, digging out a condom and the bottle of lube. Seunghyun accepted it, pulling Jiyong’s hips up so he was on his knees, chest pressed flat to the bed.

Jiyong expected a lubed finger to start probing at him, not Seunghyun’s hot, wet tongue. He moaned, pushing back against Seunghyun’s face. With his arms wrapped around Jiyong’s thighs, it didn’t seem like Seunghyun minded a bit. His mouth and tongue worked over Jiyong so well that his toes curled. Then he pulled away and Jiyong whined.

“Needy.” Seunghyun teased, pouring out the lube on his fingers. Before Jiyong could answer, he had slipped one cold finger into him, making him yelp in surprise. “Mm, you’re not too tight. Go home with strangers a lot?”

“Rarely.” Jiyong panted, feeling the second finger slide in. They curled inside him, searching, searching until Seunghyun crooked his fingers just right and Jiyong’s back arched. “I…I tend to be a DIY kind of man.”

“Pretty little hands like yours, this is going to take a stretch.” Seunghyun slid one arm under Jiyong, his hand tugging at his dick as he continued to work his fingers inside him.

“ _Fuck_ , Seunghyun.” He heard him laugh and felt him nip at one of his cheeks.

“Think you can take three?”

“With that monster dick of yours? Probably going to need it.” He felt a sloppy, wet kiss land at the base of his spine and the two fingers slid out, replaced by three. Jiyong keened, feeling the burn of the stretch. Seunghyun kept his fingers still, continuing to work his hand over Jiyong’s dick.

“You okay?” Jiyong shuffled back experimentally on his knees, letting Seunghyun’s fingers deep into him. His eyes crossed at the feeling.

“S’good.” He mumbled, burying his face in the comforter. So there he was, half huddled on the bed with Seunghyun jerking him off and fingering him at the same. Every now and then, his fingers would crook up and hit that sweet spot inside him. Then, just as he thought he might explode and finally cum, Seunghyun pulled his fingers out of him. He whined again and again was met with a laugh.

“So, so needy.” He reached over Jiyong to grab the condom off the pillow, tearing it open with his teeth and then rolling it over himself. He spent maybe a little longer than necessary jerking himself off with the lube, looking at Jiyong splayed out on his knees in front of him. God, he’d known Jiyong was pretty but he didn’t think he’d look _this_ pretty. “How do you want it?”

His body trembling from the effort, Jiyong rolled over, pulling his legs up towards his chest to give Seunghyun better access. The larger man grinned, drinking him in.

“You are beautiful.” Seunghyun said, lining himself up with Jiyong’s entrance. “Too bad I’m going to wreck you.”

“Do it.” With that, Seunghyun jerked his hips forward and sank deep inside him. Both of them groaned in unison, fullness and tightness drawing them towards the release they’d been craving.

Jiyong hadn’t been wrong in thinking that Seunghyun could put some real force in his thrusts. He started out slow and shallow, but as Jiyong mewled and begged underneath him, he started to move harder and faster. Jiyong felt like he was burning up from the inside out. He kept his knees up with one arm and with the other, spat into his palm so he could jerk himself off. The combination of the slide of Seunghyun inside him and the own hand working over himself brought him right up to the brink.

“Gonna cum.” He grunted out, hand slowing just a little as he looked up into Seunghyun’s face. His pupils had blown wide, darkening his eyes. He tipped his hips up just a little and drove himself home, right into Jiyong’s prostate. That was all it took for Jiyong to cum, spilling over his fist and onto his belly. The way he must have clenched up around Seunghyun had him following close behind, finishing in the condom and then sliding out to collapse next to Jiyong.

For a while they were silent, trying to come down and catch their breath. As the sweat cooled and the lube and cum started to dry, Jiyong remembered just how uncomfortable the aftermath of sex could be.

“I don’t know about you, but I need a shower.” Seunghyun said, turning his head to look at Jiyong.

“Desperately.” He tried to stand and his knees went to jelly. He hit the floor hard, crumbling to the side.

“Are you all right?” Seunghyun’s face appeared over the edge of the bed, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“You fucked the knees right out from under me.”

“You should see what you look like right now.” He reached down to run his finger across Jiyong’s swollen lower lip. “All puffy lips and red cheeks and messy hair. Wrecked and beautiful.”

“How about you help me to the shower and I can show you just how beautiful I can get?” His cheeky grin and flirtatious words were enough to get Seunghyun up and moving. He threw the condom out before helping Jiyong to his feet, letting the smaller man lean on him as they went towards the bathroom.

As they waited for the water to heat up, Jiyong caught sight of himself in the mirror. He did look thoroughly fucked out, his hair standing on end on one side where Seunghyun had been holding it. He swiped at the cum coating his belly, making a face at it. He was surprised when Seunghyun caught his hand and sucked the tip of one of his fingers clean. That was hotter than Jiyong had expected.

“I’m in love with a stripper,” he hummed as he followed Seunghyun into the shower.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Seunghyun’s deep laugh and possessive hands sent a shiver down Jiyong’s spine. If he wasn’t careful, he was really going to fall in love with a stripper.


End file.
